Back to his roots
by Violet creed
Summary: AU He was a machine, a monster, the most feared Raw superstar in the decade...And everything he earned was taken away from him. What will he do to earn it back ? Rated T. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 : Disclaimer

**Back to my roots.**

Part 1 : Summary and disclaimer. 

Summary : He was powerful, he was brutal, he was feared. Now he thinks he became a joke and he believes he's lost the respect he took so much time to earn. With his last loss he has to leave Raw the show which saw his battles, his victories and his pain. It's as if his opponent had killed him that very night. What will this former superstar do to regain what he lost ?

Features : Kane, Kane and...KANE understood ? Well maybe some others WWE superstars but mostly...well I guess you understood so I won't have to repeat myself.

Before I forget, every character in this fiction belong to herself or himself and to the wwe unless I decide to add some OOCs. I won't make any money with this story (not cool...) and I don't own Kane ! (...DAMN ! Life is really unfair...)

It's my very first story on Kane and my first story in English (I'm french) so tell me what you think about it even if it really sucks.


	2. Chapter 2 : Nothing left

**Back to my roots.**

Chapter 1 : Nothing left

He couldn't believe this. Did he really lose to that stupid samoan animal ? It couldn't be ! He was the biggest, the baddest, the meanest monster in the history of monday night Raw ! He couldn't be forced to leave his yard, nobody could make him leave ! He began this battlle with these thoughts in mind, he was sure to win this one and send that Umaga back to his jungle...but like the others he failed, he lost. The red brand had no more big red machine.

He walked through the corridor with the face twisted in anguish. He had no more strengh to be angry. He lost the match he had to win and now Raw wasn't his show anymore. His life had just been taken away from him. What would he do now ? He couldn't just leave like that ! The only thing he wanted was to find that Estrada and his beast and beat the life out of them. But it wasn't worth it. If he lost it wasn't because any of them. Once he would have destroyed hundreds of creatures like Umaga without even breaking a sweat. But things changed, he just had to admit it. He now realised what that damn Vince Mc Mahon had realised before him. He had nothing left of the monster he was in the past.

He thought about this past. It didn't take much for him to be feared. He was standing at 7 feet tall and weighted more than 300 pounds and he made his debut tombstoning his half brother who appeared to be the phenom of the once WWF. He began as his father's pride and soon became the boss' pride. If that didn't strike fear in someone he had just to think again. But things changed. Humans dared defying him. They didn't fear his wrath anymore. They were convinced they could escape the fury he unleashed when someone challenged him. Umaga wasn't the first never to see him as the monster he pretended to be.

Many before the samoan saw him as a vulnerable and fragile being. Many believed he was weak, Umaga had just succeded at proving this weakness to the rest of the world but the first ever person to believe he wasn't what he pretended to be, the first ever person to believe he could reach the humanity he denied for so long was his own flesh and blood and he hated him for that. His brother was responsible for his demise. Hadn't he treated him like a baby brother, nobody would have believed he had some humanity. He remembered the first time his older brother tried to reach his humanity. The all mighty lord of darkness said he would never hurt his own flesh and blood. He believed he had succeded in making up with his little brother. It took a fiery casket to make him find out the truth. Unfortunately for Kane it wasn't the last time his brother tried to be friend with him. The big red machine even admitted he loved his brother even if he never said it. He had to admit, he was happy when his brother was also his teammate. But the **_great _**Undertaker gave him up as soon as he didn't need him anymore.

When was the last time they had a discussion together ? No mercy 2002 ? No, it wasn't a conversation. They both had a title shot and as little brother he wanted to cheer up the Deadman but hadn't he spoken to him, his older brother would'nt even have bothered look at him. In fact they were separated since 2001, when the **_almighty _**Phenom complained about not being respected. Had he forgotten his baby brother ? He didn't need respect from humans, they had each other and he had his wife why was he asking for more ? Like every person he loved, his brother betrayed him and much as for the others he had to make his brother suffer for his sins...It was the only way to get his attention as it was the only way to make the others realise that they made him suffer. He understood everything now. His passion was his weakness. When he was the cold hearted silent and deadly machine nobody would have direspect him like many did in the past. Nobody would have tried to reach the soul of the machine if The Undertaker didn't try to « save» his baby brother. But the broken machine hadn't much time to blame his brother for weakening him.

Indeed, two fools stood in his way out. It was that scotish team : The highlanders. What in the cold hell did these two guys want ? Were they saying him farewell ? Did they pity him ? He didn't need their pity. Maybe he was leaving but he was still able to beat the hell out of some people. The more the two others were speaking, the more his anger was rising and finally he snapped. Pity was more than he could take and that was what he showed them by leaving them unconscious.

Once it was done, he went in front of a door. Once he would have gone trough it; his career as Raw superstar would be over. He shivered at this thought. He didn't want to give up his life, not yet. He could stay and say he just wanted to see his brother's match against Cena but the last time he seemed to care about his brother was when he tried to buried him once and for all. He failed of couse and now his brother wasn't even able to keep his cool and silence a foolish loudmouth named Kennedy or so he believed. It just wasn't a worthy enough excuse to stay on the arena. He just had to leave. There was nothing left for him. But he knew one thing : it wasn't the end. Raw's Big red machine was not dead. He'd be back in a WWE ring, and neither an ECW ring nor a Smackdown ring. He'd come back to raw even if he had to kill the entire roster to do it and he'd come back sicker and meaner than he ever had been. With these thoughts he pushed the door and left the arena with a creepy smile.


	3. Chapter 3 : In the Shadows

Chapter 2 : In the shadows.

January 2007. The 20th Royal Rumble was approaching. Nobody had met Kane since his loss to Umaga and many believed he retired though he never said it. In reality, Kane followed the Evolution of the WWE. The only thing he wanted was to come back to a ring and to dismantle Umaga...AND WWE champion John Cena. He couldn't believe what was happening to his show ! Yes, this Samoan creature had been undefeated during months if it wasn't the case he'd be in a Raw ring trying to make people believe that he was still the monster who signed in the WWE almost ten years ago. But Vince Mc Mahon was stupid to grant Estrada and his animal a title shot. They didn't deserve to be on top of Raw's food chain. They was just mortals which had to be slayed. Cena did what was best to Raw. If he cared about Raw he would be happy but the only thing that mattered for him was his pride. Cena didn't know it but it took a roll up to become Kane's worst enemy. When he saw the referee call the pinfall he just wanted to storm in the arena and take Cena's head off ! Who was he to steal HIS victory ? Kane sighed and tried to calm down. It wasn't time to let his anger get the best of him once again. He'd get his revenge, if he had to make an entire army pay to heal his wounded pride he'd do it without any mercy.

For months he had preparing his return, he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. He had controlled them perfectly until then, especially when he saw Lita being humiliated by these two black morons. Who in the hell did they think they were to think they could humiliate her like that ? Although she had humiliated him Lita didn't deserve such a treatment. If he wanted to be avenged he'd get his revenge by himself, he didn't need the pity of so called fans. What was more humiliating was the fact the world had almost forgotten that he was the one Lita and Edge mocked, all they remembered was this weak mortal man Matt Hardy. It was because of him that nobody could forget this story. Because of him he'd be plagued by his marriage every time any mortal would think about Edge. Didn't they realise that by trying to humiliate Lita it was him who was ashamed. After all it wasn't the first time he'd be betrayed and yet it was as if he went through hell. But it wasn't time to think about the past. Future would be much sweeter.

He felt stronger than ever. Nothing could affect his mind. Nothing could break his focus. He spent months to prepare his return and he lost an enemy with Triple H's injury. He couldn't forget the pain this power hungry mortal inflicted to him. And now he had become a fan favorite. Humans were fools especially his so called friend Shawn Micheals. Didn't he learn from his past mistakes ? Didn't anyone remember how the Game became a ten-time world champion ? If Hunter could find allies among his former enemies he'd become the greatest threat for him when he'd return. For now he hadn't to care Triple H was out of the game. It sounded so ironic that he smiled. His smile faded soon. He had to focus. He'd have to return soon if he wanted to reclaim the place where he belonged. It seemed to be his chance to become Raw's biggest monster once again. Become raw's biggest monster once again ? What the hell was he thinking ? **_He _**was raw's biggest monster. He was Raw's **_only _**monster ! Only fools could call that Umaga or that indian giant monsters. Had they already forgotten how sick and twisted he could be ? He was a machine of destruction. Soon the world would remember this fact.

He laughed at what he considered to be stupidity. There were only few people who didn't think his carreer was over. He had just to think. If he had returned without learning from his past mistakes he'd not have survived. Kane wasn't the name of a sick, twisted and demented human being, it was the name of a **_demon_**, a force that couldn't be stopped. The force who was slowly rising in the shadows. Moreover he didn't want humans to believe he had accepted to be kicked out of **_HIS_** show ! So he had to wait for an opportunity. The more he had thought about it the more he believed there was only one way to reclaim his kingdom. There was only one way to be welcomed back to Raw. No matter how bad he wanted to force his way back to his show he couldn't break the stipulation of his last match. He'd lost the right to compete in Raw, he couldn't demand return to this show without earning this right back. So he had waited. Waited for a sign, for an opportunity to return with ease. He knew some people wanted to see him in ECW : they were eager to see how Extreme champion Bobby Lashley would fight again the big red machine and ever more people wanted to see him on smackdown teaming again with his brother. Stupid humans, couldn't they get over the past ? The Brothers of destruction were buried since 2001 ! They didn't pray for a family reunion during the past five years, did they ? He didn't care. As far as he was concerned this team was not to return. He wouldn't repeat the same mistakes, would he ?

He ran his fingers trough his hair which had grown back as his long time off. If he had been said that he would be running his finger through his long and curly hair again he wouldn't have believed it. He believed he was due to be bald since he had been burned alive so he used to shave his head very often. He didn't want to remind humans about the hell he went through as a child. It would explain the hell he put his opponents trough. That was the last thing he wanted : to be understood by humans. They feared mystery. That was why The Undertaker was as respected as he were. The only thing they knew about him was that he was powerful enough to come on top of smackdown some day. Would that weak human who called himself Big Evil be as much respected as the Phenom was today ? No. The only reason why humans respected that worthless biker was because they saw the lord of darkness through him. For once he'd had to do what his brother did before him and he had suceeded in it without summoning his father. But it wasn't time to compare himself to his brother. This time would come if they faced each other again.

The more days were passing, the more he felt his time was coming. Soon he'd return and reclaim the place he should never have left. No matter which so called monster would be sent after him to prevent him from doing what he had to do he'd suffer a painful fate. Once he'd be back nobody would be able to stop him from reminding the world what being a monster truly means. He just had one thing left to do in order to be ready to return to his show. Only one thing left to do before walking out of the shadows and dominating Raw once again !


	4. Chapter 4 : Unexpected events

Chapter 3 : Unexpected events

Six days, just six short days before the Royal rumble. In six days his samoan bulldozer would be a champion, he was sure about it. The more he thought about the Rumble, the happier he got. The current champion couldn't stop his monster not in that type of match...The last time he had escape with a fluke win but at the Rumble, he wouldn't have the same luck at the Rumble. However all wasn't so sweet. Since this match in October or was it in November ? He couldn't remember...It wasn't like it mattered anyway. For the fans that date seemed to be important since they kept chanting that they wanted that sick Kane back. Umaga had bulldozed him and his carreer was over. Nobody had seen him since his encounter with Umaga. That was the ultimate proof that his samoan bulldozer was the invincible creature he said it was. Soon the wwe fans would find out the truth. His invicible creature would be where he belonged. Many thought so but where did Umaga belong ?

Here came a man who had his own opinion on Umaga. Vincent Kennedy Mc Mahon. He had a delighted smile on his face. Things were going the way he wanted. The monster he had chosen was the number one contender and he could guarantee he would walk out as a champion. How could things end up differently ? Umaga was unstoppable...well almost unstoppable ! Who could resist him in a match where there were no rules ? He didn't know. In fact he didn't want to know who in the hell could beat HIS samoan bulldozer. If he knew it would mean Umaga could be beaten and he wasn't ready to accept this. It didn't take long before he met Armando and Umaga in the corridor.

« Are you having a nice day Mr McMahon ? » asked Estrada politely.

« Well, in six days we will have the best Royal rumble in the history if not the best pay per view and I'm standing next to a future great champion... I guess I couldn't feel better !

-You must very proud to know that in six days, the greatest WWE champion of all time will be crowned ! » Answerded Estrada.

Mr Mc Mahon frowned when he heard what he said. This Estrada was way to proud he had to remind him that him and Umaga were nothing but what Vincent Kennedy Mc Mahon decided they were. And by the way...

« I can't be closer of the greatest champion of all time than I am now, you wanna know why ? He said with a sly smile. Because this legendary champion is none other than Vincent Kennedy Mc Mahon.

-Of course. Answerded Estrada realising he had just made a mistake.

-But Umaga will become a great champion. The second greatest champion in history ! I garan'damn'tee it. Nobody... »

Before he could finsh his last sentance lights went out. Armando and Vince didn't understand what was happening but it was as if Umaga understood it well as his temper was rising. The samoan monster completely lost it when crimson red lights were turned on and when they heared a sinister laugh. He ran away screaming in rage, Estrada ran after him knowing all too well what a furious Umaga could do. As for Vince he looked around him with an expression of fright and disbelief until things went back to normal. Before he could even think about expressing the anger which was rising within him he was joined by Ron Simmons who looked as confused and shocked as he was a few seconds before. Both men looked at each other before Simmons expressed their feeling with a single word :

« DAMN ! »

* * *

Six days later at San antonio, Texas took place the Royal rumble. The traditional battle Royal was on its way but it wasn't the main concern of Vince. Umaga, HIS monster has lost again ! That Cena...Was it even possible to take the WWE title from him ? Yes, he lost it twice but he didn't take a very long time to win it back. He ran into Estrada, the one person he blamed for his monster's failure. He didn't wait to make him know his thoughts about Umaga's loss.

« What in the blue hell happened out here ? He shouted.

-Mr Mc Mahon, I...

-I know what the hell you did ! You destroyed your own monster ! It's your damn fault if Umaga lost !

-I didn't think...

-You didn't think ? Thank you Captain Obvious ! You should have known that Cena is even more dangerous when he seems beaten ! Now... »

He was interrupted by a voice. A woman was calling for Mike Mizanin also known as the Miz. Vince sighed and muttered under his breath.

« Women...This kid is getting ready for the biggest event of his damn life, the last thing he need is to be disturbed now dammit ! »

Being the boss he went to share a piece of his mind with this person. Much to his surprise he discovered that playboy cover girl Ashley Massaro was looking for the kid in question. He knew Miz tried to get closer to her but he didn't expect her to...It was not as if it mattered for him anyway. Ashley had stopped calling for Miz. This was the kind of moments when Vince liked being the boss.

« Sorry to interrupt your search Ashley...May I help you ? You were looking for the Miz, right ?

-Yes, I was ! I worry for him. I mean...»

She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't know if she should tell Vince about what she knew but she had said to much so she had no other choice than telling everything.

« He said he didn't plan on competing tonight and he left !

-What ?! Was the only answer from Vince. »

His first reaction was soon replaced by a huge smile. He looked Estrada who understood that the boss had just had an idea. However before anyone could say anything the lights went off...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : Loyalty, Pride and Frustration.

In the ring the battle royal was dominated by the Great Khali. Since he had made his way to the ring many tried to resist him but all of them fell to his impressive power. Oddly enough the indian giant hadn't eliminated anyone yet. As if he found out what he had to do he began to clear the ring eliminating every single superstar who tried to attack him. Anybody was starting to think that the punjab warrior was the future Rumble winner as the four other remaining competitors were too exhausted to get up and fight him. Khali raised his hands in trumph and his loud cry filled the arena. A few seconds later the fans who were silent went crazy even though they wished they could see Khali's puzzled look. Unfortunately they couldn't as lights had gone out but it was worth it. Everybody in the arena knew what it meant...Or so the crowd believed.

* * *

Mr McMahon took a step back when it happened. He was glad nobody had seen him when he did it. His fear was soon replaced by annoyance even if he wouldn't say it to the person who he suspected to be behind this black out. Why had he to do that to make his presence known ? Weren't dark blue lights and the mist enough to strike fear in his opponents ? While he heared an huge explosion instead of the two infamous bell sounds he asked mostly to himself despite looking at Estrada.

« What is going on ?! »

Estrada intended to answer but he was interruped by a music he knew all too well. While Ashley was amazed by the reaction of the crowd the two men stared at each other with the same question in mind. What was going to happen ?

* * *

If the crowd was going crazy because of the black out they seemed to be ready to explode when they saw an high wall of fire erupt from the ramp. A 7 feet tall masked demon who seemed to come from the depths of hell made his way to the ring much to the pleasure of the capicity crowd of San Antonio. Even commentators couldn't hide their excitement.

« My god ! Can you believe this ladies and gentlemen ? Kane is back ! The big red machine had not been seen in months and finally he has come back to San Antonio ! » J.R shouted

« I...I just don't know what to say ! For months we were all wondering where and when he would return and I admit it I thought his career was over ! And now... » Jerry Lawler began

« And now he returns ! When nobody hoped he would come back anymore when nobody expected it. And it looks like he is going retro here tonight. Everyone around the world remembers the events which occured on Raw a few months ago. A fake Kane tormented the real big red machine wearing that mask and somehow the Real Kane managed to take the mask back and he is wearing it again as he goes face to face with the punjab giant, The Great Khali ! » Micheal Cole added.

« He wants to show us what the Big Red Machine is about, Micheal. » JBL said. « And quite frankly I like it. He must have been humiliated when he lost to Umaga. He didn't complain. He didn't go to another brand like nothing happened. He took his time to plan on his return. He already made an impact by returning right there but think about it what in the hell is gonna happen if he wins the rumble here tonight ! Just wait and see ! »

As they were speaking Khali and Kane stared each other down. Khali was disappointed. He expected to face the only man who took him off his feet The Undertaker. All he got was his demented little brother. On the other hand Kane showed no emotion. It wasn't time to let his feelings lead him as he did in the past. As much as he wanted to outdo his brother he would wait until he'd get the chance to face him again. Khali was nothing more than an opponent who stood on his way to the top. He didn't go further into his thoughts and throwed right hands to the punjab warrior. Kane's first assault didn't seem to affect the giant. However Khali's huge chlothesline took the big red machine out. Kane wasted little time to get up and to attack Khali again but he was stopped by an headbutt and he hit the canvas again. The masked monster sat up and stared directly in the eyes of Khali who was slighty surprised to find out that Kane wasn't hurt by these two blows who would have taken out most of his opponent. Kane got finally up and a demonic smile came accros his lips. This smile angered Khali who went for another clothesline. This time Kane sidestepped and threw dozens of fists to the indian giant who missed any atempt of response. This fight went on until Kane heard the crowd counting. Kane hit a clothesline to eliminate the giant who tried to resist but finally landed out of the ring. Khali watched Kane in disbelief as the Big red Machine let escape a sigh of relief believing he had no more to worry about the indian giant. When Kane focused on his others opponents Khali dragged him out of the ring and stared at him with fury. Kane hit him with several right hand knowing that the only way to return safely to the ring was to knock out the giant.

* * *

At the same time Vince was pacing. He didn't know what to do about Kane's return. It made this Rumble the show he wanted. A show not to be forgotten. But if Kane won this battle royal and chosed to return to Raw to compete for the WWE Championship his control over Estrada would be lost. Speaking of Estrada he too was nervous. Ashley wanted to leave but she somehow felt she had to do something. They (Estrada at least) didn't intend to let Kane getting away with his return. She didn't know why she felt that way but it didn't matter to her. Kane was supposed to be a twisted monster but he still didn't deserve to see his dream being taken away for the sake of Estrada's pride.

« This is awesome ! » She said. « I mean...I don't think the fans will forget the Royal Rumble. I know I won't ! »

« But if he wins...He'd be allowed to face any champion he wants at Wrestlemania. » Estrada argued.

« He didn't win the match yet ! And even if he did it wouldn't be a bad thing for Umaga. » Answered Ashley. « I mean Kane has never beaten him so if he becomes champion Umaga will be a legitimate contender for the title, right ? Winning such a championship match would be killing two birds with one stone. Umaga would be considered as the monster he is and he would be WWE champion. »

Of course she'd rather see John Cena retain the title against both Kane and Umaga but she hoped her statement would convince both men not to interfere in the Royal Rumble Match. She watched the two men who seemed to be thinking about what she had said.

* * *

On the ring the match continued between MVP, Rated RKO and Shawn Micheals while Khali and Kane were fighting at ringside. Khali was amazed by the violence and the strengh of the masked monster but managed to stop his assault with a huge headbutt which almost knocked out Kane. The indian giant grabbed him by the hair and drove him face first to steel steps twice. Kane refused to go down though but he needed time to recover. As he was shaking on his feet he felt steel hitting his skull again and fell to the concrete floor. Khali cleared Raw's announce table though both Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler were protesting. He looked at them with anger before his face hit the announce table. Khali shoved Kane back but the big red machine came back for more until Khali knocked him down with a clothesline. Before Kane could get up Khali caught him by the throat and sent him through the table. Khali raised his hands in victory when he saw Kane collapsing. However his pride was replaced by shock and frustration when lights went out again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : 

The following night Raw opened with a match which opposed Khali to Carlito. Both men were staring at each other waiting for the referee to start the match. Carlito was anxious about this match but he couldn't turn down such a challenge. If he ever won this match he would be the first ever man to get a pinfall or a DQ victory against the punjab warrior ! He couldn't let his fear get the best of him. One the other hand Khali was annoyed. He would destroy Carlito with ease. This match would be over in less than two minutes. Of course he could also attack that former playboy cover girl Torrie Wilson but he would never be as amused as he was when he made his pay per view debut. He sighed and closed his eyes as the referee started the match. Carlito was about to attack the indian monster when flames erupted of the ramp. Both men looked the ramp with disbelief as they saw Kane making his way to the ring.

The crowd went wild as the big red machine was walking towards the ring not caring about the referee who tried to tell him he wasn't supposed to come out. He entered the ring staring at the eyes of the Great Khali who hadn't move. The referee tried to get him out of the squared circle but his attempts only annoyed the masked monster. This distraction allowed Carlito to hit Khali with right hands. However Khali responded with a powerslam who knocked out his poor opponent. Kane who hadn't taken his eyes off Khali chokeslamed the referee as a response to Khali's attack. With no one left to stop them the two monster started to brawl. Khali used his strengh to take an early advantage in this fight. Indeed the indian giant knocked down Kane with a clothesline but the big red machine quickly sat up. Khali grabbed Kane by the hair and tossed him under the bottom rope.

Kane was not impressed. He knew Khali was extremely powerful but it wasn't enough to prevent him from getting his payback. He crawled to the apron so Khali believed he needed time to recover. The indian giant grabbed him by the hair again but he felt something hard hit him to the forehead. Kane went back to the ring steel chain in hand and hit Khali to the mid section and did it again to the back which caused Khali to fall on his knees. Kane tried then to choke out the indian warrior. After a few seconds Khali shoved him away and rolled out the ring to catch his breath. The two monsters stared at each other but they couldn't continue their brawl because some security rushed to the ring.

Khali felt disappointed. It was the first time that someone got so close to take him out since he had gone to ECW. Why their fight had to end like this ? If he had asked this question to Kane he would have found out that the masked was even more frustrated than him. Kane didn't move until his eyes met Khali's. He wanted to make him understand they would meet again before leaving.

* * *

Much at Kane's surprised he was led to Jonathan Coachman's office. He was even more surprised when he saw Coach dismiss the security. This surprise was soon replaced by anger. If even Coach didn't fear him anymore it was because Umaga humiliated him as he never had been humiliated before. The only thing that mattered was his revenge. Once he would have destroyed the man who costed him his chance to go back to raw he would take care of Umaga and beat him down until he somehow find a way to beg for survival. Soon enough nobody would underestimate the big red machine again but first he had to deal with that stupid mortal. 

"Well Kane I guess I have to remind you what was the stipulation of your last match on monday night Raw." Coach said.

Kane didn't answer trying to hide his anger. The only thing he wanted was to knock Coach out for what he had just said but it wouldn't solve the real problem. As Coach had pointed out he wasn't a Raw superstar anymore and since he wasn't the Rumble winner he had no business on a Raw ring for the time being at least.

" I understand your problem Kane ! It may be hard to believe but it's true !" Coach continued. " I know it's hard for you. Raw is the best show in the history of sports entertainment and you can't deal with the fact that you're not allowed to be part of this show but as you remember you lost that infamous match on Raw's family reunion so instead of interfering with raw's matches why don't you compete in an other show ? "

Kane caught him by the throat. Khali was a Raw superstar and he had to get some payback. Was it so difficult to understand ? For months he had to deal with his frustrations and now Coach was about to pay for the suffering he went through. He choked down Vince McMahon's executive assistant until he realised that Coach was collapsing. Coach looked at him with fear as he was catching his breath.

" There is nothing I- " Coach didn't finish his sentence not wanting to get on Kane's nerves once again.

Kane left the office knowing he wouldn't get anything from Coach. After all he was only Vince's assistant. As he prepared to leave the arena he was surprised to see Khali who obviously intended to see Coach too. Both men stared at each other each waiting a wrong move from the other to beat him down. But this expected move never came since they knew they wouldn't finish their fight in this corridor. Kane felt he was wasting his time so he left the arena without saying a word to the indian giant.

* * *

The following week it was Vince McMahon who kicked off Raw. He wasn't pleased with the way Kane had interfered with Khali's match. He couldn't help thinking that Kane could have injured the indian giant and cost Raw another superstar. Kane had not been seen since his discussion with Jonathan Coachman so he knew the big red machine would appear on Raw and only on raw at least until he could get his hands on the Great Khali. Kane was certainly on the arena. It was useless to ban him from Raw's arenas security would not be able to stop him if he wanted to enter. 

" Ladies and gentlemen as you may know we are weeks away from wrestlemania and we're about to get answers tonight ! " He said.

Once he had said these words the crowd went wild but fell silent when they heard Khali's theme song. The boss frowned. He hated being interrupted like that.

"Who in the hell do you think you are to come out like that ! " Vince shouted. "Dam-"

Khali caught him by the throat and expressed his wish with three words.

" I want Kane ! "

Vince watched him in disbelief as the crowd was also chanting "We want Kane" . The giant freed him to get his answer.

"So you want Kane, right ?" Vince asked.

He didn't wait for an answer and began to pace on the ring. It was the perfect way to prove Kane he was not a monster anymore and to force him into retirment. But if ever Kane managed to beat Khali who could stop him from going after Umaga ? A smirk came across his lips before he continued.

"I just got an idea" He said. "I'll give you something you never dreamed to see !"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Vince was still smirking thinking about the idea he just had. Khali on the other hand was impatient. What kind of idea came across the boss' mind ? He didn't care as long as he had his chance to fight and destroy Kane. As for Vince he seemed to be proud of himself. He knew Kane intended on appearing even if he couldn't compete. He also knew Khali and him would seize every single opportunity to fight. He would use that fact to protect Umaga from Kane. For the time being the crowd was wating for his decision.

" I heard that you people wanted to see Kane compete right here on Raw !" Vince said.

The crowd cheered loudly to make him know he was right. It was what annoyed him the most. It was almost a bad business move to get rid of Kane but was it his fault if the big red machine wouldn't show up on smackdown or on ECW ? He couldn't afford keeping Kane on Raw after what occured on october 9th . He knew Kane too well the monster would try to make Umaga pay for what he did. Hopefully Khali had prevented him from winning the royal rumble. When he heard the crowd calming down he continued.

"As you must know I'm a rather generous man. " He said with a huge smirk. " That's why he will have a chance to reclaim his place as a Raw superstar by facing this man right here ! "

Khali raised his arms in triumph. He had what he wanted he would face Kane in a sanctionned match. Unlike the previous week they would fight until one of them would be beaten. But Vince McMahon wasn't finished yet.

" You know I've been thinking about making this match right here right now ! " Vince said. " But actually you don't deserve such a big match."

Neither the crowd nor Khali were satisfied with what they just heard. Why should they wait before this battle. Kane was in the arena everybody knew it and he wanted to finish this battle as fast as he could. If Kane was like The Undertaker he had to destroy him as fast as he could. He still hadn't explained it but he felt the more he waited the tougher Kane would get. His thoughts were interrupted by Vince who still wasn't finished.

" It won't be any match. It will be a no DQ match...but only for the Great Khali ! " Vince said as his smirk grew wider.

The crowd booed Vince. They seemed to know where he was going. He wanted Kane not to have any chance to return to Raw. This match was made for him to see the big red monster fall. But Vince wouldn't let Kane get away with his behaviour. Nobody could make as if his rules didn't exist and when he would lose to Khali he would have no choice but accepting this reality.

"Before I forget... " He said. " Since Kane refuses to compete on other shows. If he loses this match he's fired ! And what better place to decide his destiny than the granddaddy of them all : Wrestlemania ! "

With that said he left the ring while the fans were booing him. Khali soon followed him satisfied with this situation. The only thing he liked more than tough opponents was breaking them and with no rules he would tear Kane apart. When he would win Kane would be history so he wouldn't come back for more like The Undertaker did.

* * *

The following weeks the war between the two monsters continued even though they never really fought each other. Khali continued to destroy everyone who got his interest while Kane was sending messages to the giant and to Vince by knocking out several superstars. He wouldn't let Khali stop him from returning where he belonged twice. He could beat him if it was a one on one match even if the indian giant used weapons to win but he knew where Vince was going. Wrestlemania would not host a monster vs monster single match. He surely would have to face several superstars and mostly superstars who weren't schedulded to compete at Wrestlemania. That's why he focused on these superstars.

First he thought Vince would interfere himself in this match but he had his hands full with Donald Trump and Bobby Lashley. The ECW Champion would face Umaga and that bothered him. He had the feeling Umaga could be beaten again. He wondered when Vince would grow tired with his new toy. But for the time being his only concern was Khali. He heard how he was compared to the indian giant since they both spent their time showing how ruthless they were. He hated this comparaison so 13 days before Wrestlemania he decided to show he was the better man.

* * *

Khali hadn't show up until that bra and panties match between Melina and Candice. Kane didn't even understand their problem. He didn't care but this match annoyed him. This women weren't wrestling...they weren't even fighting ! But hopefully it didn't last too long so he could focus back on the action. His relief was short lived however. That playboy cover girl as they called her couldn't help humiliating the champion much to the delight of the crowd at top of that. He hadn't much time to worry about it because Khali showed up. Kane didn't waste a second.

When he arrived Jerry Lawler attacked Khali from behind. Annoyed by this assault the indian giant turned and caught the king by the throat. The distraction allowed Kane to hit him to the lower back but the big red machine didn't expect the indian giant to respond so quiclky and was hit by a huge clothesline which took him down. An overconfident Khali went over Kane and put a foot on his chest but the masked demon sat quiclky up and nailed him with huge right hands but it didn't seem to affect the giant. Out of frustration Kane caught Khali by the throat. A few seconds later he felt Khali's fingers wrapped around his neck. The two giants tried to choke each other out with one hand and to free themselves with the other. Kane felt his grip weakening so he hit a low blow before taking advantage and hitting a Chokeslam to the indian who rolled under the bottom rope to recover. Khali watched the masked demon with a puzzled look and began to understand their showdown wouldn't be easy even if Kane couldn't use any weapon against him without risking his career.

Kane let the giant go. At least Khali had understood. They could have continued their battle for hours but it was useless. For the indian giant the battle was lost not because he couldn't knock him out but because Kane had accomplished his mission. He had made his statement. The only thing both men could do was preparing theirselves to the final bout. A fight they silently vowed to win.


End file.
